


Talk Dirty to Me

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sex hotline au: oliver is a sexline operator and felicity is a young curious college student that gives him a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity carried up her last box to her dorm room. She narrowed her eyes at Laurel, her best friend, who was sitting on her bed doing nothing. “You know when I asked for your help I actually meant help me carry boxes up here.” She muttered.  
  
“I brought up a little box,” Laurel said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Rolling her eyes Felicity set the box down and moved to flop back on the little bed. She was actually kind of nervous about starting college. It wasn’t the school work she was worried about, it was interacting with other human beings. She was just this awkward freshman. She didn’t have many social skills and she hadn’t even been in a relationship. She was probably going to spend the next four years continuing to be a socially inept weirdo. She sighed heavily and grabbed onto one of her pillows hugging it tight.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Laurel asked looking down at Felicity.  
  
Sighing heavily Felicity sat up a little. “I don’t want to spend the next four years being a socially awkward weirdo,” She muttered.  
  
“Maybe if you got laid you wouldn’t be so awkward,” Laurel laughed.  
  
She blushed and gripped onto the pillow tighter only to use it to smack her friend in the face. “That is not going to help me.”  
  
“It could,” Laurel continued to giggle.  
  
Felicity stood up and tossed the pillow at Laurel’s face again. She knew that she wanted to experience that, but she didn’t exactly know how to go about making it happen. She couldn’t even talk to the opposite sex without feeling weird. “No one is going to have sex with me Laurel,” She muttered, giving another sigh.  
  
Laurel rolled her eyes and looked to her phone. Felicity figured that conversation was over, but that was okay with her. She didn’t want to talk about her nonexistent sex life. She dragged one of her boxes over to her dresser and started to put things away. A few minutes went by before Felicity’s phone went off. She reached down and glanced down at the device. It was a text message from Laurel. She frowned opening it up. “What’s this?” She raised a brow.  
  
“Sex hotline.”  
  
Felicity became that much more flustered. “Excuse me?” She stammered.  
  
“A sex hotline,” Laurel said slower this time, “You can call someone and they’ll help get you off.”  
  
“I’m not going to do that!” Felicity exclaimed.  
  
“Why not?” Laurel crossed her arms as she spoke.  
  
“Because… who actually does those kinds of things? It seems so desperate.”  
  
Again the other girl rolled her eyes. “You wanted a solution and I gave you one,” She shook her head and pushed herself up. “I have to go home and get my things packed, but I’ll text you later,” She left without saying another word.  
  
Felicity shook her head again, she couldn’t believe that Laurel had sent her the website for a sex hotline. She didn’t need that kind of help. There was a small chance she might make it into a college party and drunkenly hook up with someone. That wasn’t exactly how she wanted to lose her virginity, but it was an idea.  
  
She shook her head and went back to unpacking. She kept glancing towards her phone and wondering what it would be like to talk to someone that worked for a sex hotline. What if they judged her and thought she was desperate? They wouldn’t right? She was the one paying for it and that meant they were getting paid so really they should be thanking her. “Stop it Felicity.” She muttered to herself. “You don’t need phone sex.” She pressed her lips together for a moment hoping that the walls in this place weren’t thin. After a few moments she let out a soft sigh. She hadn’t heard any hysterical laughing so she could only assume that she was safe to continue talking to herself.  
  
Felicity spent about an hour unpacking before giving up and flopping back onto her bed. She held her phone in her hands and stared up at it. The number of the hotline glaring back at her. Why did Laurel have to put that thought in her head? She knew her friend was only trying to be helpful, but it was very frustrating trying to decide what to do about this. Maybe she should just stop thinking about it and call. She could always hang up if she changed her mind. She took a deep breath and reached over for a pad of paper and pen. She wrote down the number that would send her to a male phone operator. She again stared at it for a couple more seconds before finally dialing it. She swore she stopped breathing until she heard an attractive male voice on the other side. Could a voice even be attractive? It didn’t matter.  
  
“Hello sexy,” he said, “How can I help you this evening?”  
  
“I… uh," she started, but couldn’t seem to form words. Why was she so damned awkward?  
  
“You don’t have to be nervous, sweetheart.”  
  
Felicity couldn’t believe how hot his voice was; it was almost unfair. “It’s just that I’ve never done this before,” she could feel her cheeks burning and she was glad that she couldn’t be seen by Mr. Hot voice. “I don’t even know where to start,” she gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
“That’s alright," he spoke and Felicity could hear him smiling. Either that meant she was amusing or maybe he thought she was cute. “Why don’t you start with telling me your name?”  
  
“How about you first?” she chewed her lower lip.  
  
Mr. Hot voice audibly laughed this time. “Tristen.”  
  
Felicity wondered if that was really his name, but it did seem to fit the hotness level of his voice. She was more than a little embarrassed about this and even though he didn’t know her personally, she decided to give him a fake name. “Claire.”  
  
“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Claire.” Tristen was smiling again, “Now you can tell me what you like. What you want me to do.”  
  
She became slightly flustered at his words. “The thing is,” she started to say, “I don’t,” she sighed heavily. “I don’t really know what I like…. What do people usually ask you for?”  
  
He seemed a little taken aback by her question. “Hmm I get asked for a variety of things, sweetheart," he paused for a moment to think, “But I think I have an idea.”  
  
Felicity was glad he had an idea of where to go with this. She was too nervous and new to have any of her own ideas. She took another deep breath, “Alright.”  
  
“Get comfortable. Lay back or sit down somewhere.”  
  
“I’m already in bed," she chewed her lip again.  
  
“Good, now tell me what you’re wearing,” Tristen had a commanding tone and Felicity found it extremely arousing.  
  
“Um… jeans and a t-shirt?” she was still nervous.  
  
“Relax,” It sounded like a demand this time. “Unbutton your jeans and slide them off. Then the shirt goes too.”  
  
Felicity set the phone down and kicked off her sneakers before tugging down the worn out jeans. She flipped them off the bed and lay back again. She removed her shirt tossing it away as well. Laying back she picked up her phone again. “Now I’m just in my lacy blue bra and panties," she mumbled. As soon as the words left her lips she could feel herself starting to blush again.  
  
“Sexy," he purred.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Very. You are very very sexy, Claire," she could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
Felicity had to admit she was relaxing a bit more, but it was difficult. She was still fairly tense.  
  
“How about you slide those pretty fingers down to your panties?”  
  
She nodded even though he couldn’t see. “I’m doing it," she said, sliding her hand down and warily dipping her fingers into her panties. She refrained from actually touching herself, though. Along with never having sex, Felicity hadn’t touched herself either. Yes eighteen years old and never had an orgasm. If Tristen knew that he would probably laugh.  
  
“Good girl, Claire.”  
  
Felicity swallowed hard thinking that the way he said that was extremely hot.  
  
Tristen continued. “Slide your finger down your slit.”  
  
She dragged her finger down her slit and back up again. “Mmm.”  
  
“Does it feel good?”  
  
“Yes," she breathed out.  
  
“Keep going a few more times.”  
  
Felicity momentarily wondered if Tristen was enjoying this too. Were sex hotline operators allowed to get off too? It didn’t seem fair if they couldn’t. She forced herself to stop thinking about it and instead moved her fingers up and down until she bumped into her clit and let out a tiny gasp. She moved her finger across it again because it felt so good.  
  
“Turn you speaker on, you’re going to need two hands, baby,” Tristen gave an almost dark chuckle, but god it was still so sexy.  
  
She put her phone on speaker and let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Use your free hand to rub your breasts," he was stern again, “And give that clit of yours some attention.”  
  
“O-okay,” she squeezed her breast while using two fingers to rub her clit in a slow circle. “Oh god,” she moaned out, “This feels so good, Tristen.”  


“Feel your slit again, Claire.”  


Felicity slid her fingers away from her clit with a small whine, but as she glided her two fingers down her slit she could feel her wetness and arousal. “So wet,” she seemed to instinctively know what to do next. She gathered the wetness onto her fingers and smoothed it over her clit. It made it easier for her fingers to rub her bundle of nerves faster.  


“What are you doing?” he asked in an amused tone.  


“R-rubbing my clit,” she panted out, “My juices are all over my fingers… oh god,” she almost whimpered. It was hard to tell herself to keep her hand moving. The feeling between her legs was becoming intense. “I can’t…”  


“Don’t stop,” he demanded, “Go faster.”  


Felicity squeezed her breast and gave a tug as she moved her fingers furiously against the little nub. She swore her clit was throbbing beneath her fingers and god the ache between her legs, she thought she was going to explode. She wanted to do what he said though, she wanted to reach that beautiful climax, and so she refused to stop. “Ahhh god….fuck!” she shouted as her body started to tremble. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Her toes curled, her back arched, and a flood of pleasure washed over her. She couldn’t help but scream when she reached the very peak of her orgasm.  
  
A few seconds later Felicity slumped back down into the bed. She pulled her hands away from her body and let them rest at her sides. She panted heavily and licked her lips. “Tristen," she breathed out.  
  
“Yes, Claire?” she could tell that he was smirking again.  
  
“I want more.”  
  
Tristen chuckled. “Of course,” he didn’t waste any time in telling her what to do again, which Felicity was really enjoying. “Move your thumb across your clit.”  
  
She did and let out an immediate gasp. “So sensitive," she almost whimpered.  
  
“I know baby,” He spoke softly. “I want you to move your fingers lower.”  
  
Felicity gave a shaky breath and dragged her fingers down her soaking slit. There was so much wetness now she was sure her panties were wet too.  
  
“Press a finger inside,” The gentle, understanding voice was replaced by his demanding sexy voice.  
  
She slid a finger inside of herself, slowly because she was scared it might hurt. Luckily with all her juices she was able to slip inside with ease. “Mmm Tristen… can I add another finger?”  
  
“Yes and then I want you to pump them in and out.”  
  
Felicity added her middle finger and started to move them in and out of her aching pussy. “Ohhh,” she moaned out.  
  
“When you thrust in curl those fingers.”  
  
She didn’t know why she would do that, but she did it anyway. She thrust her fingers in a little harder and curled them as they reached back. She felt a little jolt as the tips of her fingers brushed up against something. “Oh god,” she wanted to feel it again so she pulled back and thrust in a little harder. She gasped and moaned out his name. Once she started she couldn’t stop. “Ahhh yes,” her other hand moved her free hand up gripping her breast and tugging gently. Her palm continually rubbed against her clit as she thrust her fingers inside of her. It didn’t take as long as the first time for her to reach her climax. She trembled again, but this time she could feel her walls fluttering around her fingers and her juices coating them even more. She shouted his name as she reached the peak. Seconds later she fell back into her bed panting even more than before.  
  
Felicity pulled her fingers from her pussy and looked at them; stretching her fingers apart and watching the shiny fluid for just a moment. “My fingers are soaked," she gave a lazy laugh.  
  
“Good,” Tristen returned her laugh.  
  
With her clean hand she turned the speaker off on her phone and held it up to her ear again. They had already surpassed the amount of time they were supposed to be on the phone, the information had been listened on the website, but she didn’t want to hang up yet.  
  
“Now sweetheart, unless you need anything else –“ Tristan began to speak, but he was cut off by Felicity.  
  
“Wait," she took a deep breath, “I don’t want you to go yet.”  
  
“Oh?” he seemed amused and somewhat curious.  
  
“I want to thank you," she mumbled starting to get a little shy again. “This was my first…” she blushed and rolled her eyes at herself.  
  
It took him a moment, but then he replied. “Well it was my pleasure giving you this experience, Claire.”  
  
Felicity swore that her cheeks were the color of tomatoes at this point. “You’re making me blush,” she said with a tiny giggle. God she was so embarrassing. This guy had just helped her have her first two orgasms and she was giggling like a school girl.  
  
Tristen chuckled into the phone again. Felicity thought his laugh was just as sexy as his speaking voice. She wanted to keep listening to him and talk to him about… anything. She finally decided to buck up and ask him something. “Do you like your job?”  
  
For the second time that night he was taken aback. “I do… yes," he smiled, “I get to talk to some interesting women.”  
  
Felicity had to hold back another giggle. “I’m glad," she chewed her lip for a moment thinking of what to say next. Normally she had a problem of talking too much and even rambling on, but tonight that wasn’t the issue. Once the words started to flow she and Tristen spent the next thirty minutes talking about themselves. She didn’t want to divulge too much information and it was obvious that neither did he. She told him her reasoning behind calling him in the first place and he actually thought it was kind of cute, which just made her blush that much more.  
  
“I shouldn’t take up anymore of your time… it’s already been an… hour, geez,” she shook her head at herself. When this showed up on her phone bill she was going to have a heart attack for sure. She had some money saved up from a couple summers babysitting, but it wasn’t exactly supposed to go to phone sex. “Thank you again.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Claire.”  
  
Felicity finally ended the call and set her phone down. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. For the first time in what seemed like forever she wasn’t tense. She felt really good in fact. She decided she was going to head down to the showers and get cleaned up. But she also made the decision to call Tristen again. She hoped she would be able to reach him. She wanted, no needed, to hear his voice again. She didn’t even care if they had a repeat of tonight, although it would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter rewritten in Oliver's POV. I've never tried writing Oliver before so I hope it's okay.

Oliver leaned back in his seat and twiddled his thumbs. It was a slow night at the office. The weekends were the times that he and the other operators got the most business. It was kind of weird working for a sex hotline. Well when he first started it was. This was supposed to be a temporary gig, but he ended up enjoying it. There were cubicles with other people who worked for the company. Men and women alike. Everyone was spread out just enough that they didn’t bother each other. He sat at a desk, a computer in front of him to keep track of clients and money owed, and a headset complete with a mic resting on top of his head.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he received a call. He answered and with a smile on his face he said, “Hello, sexy, how can I help you this evening?” 

His smile formed into a smirk when he heard the woman on the other end nervously fumbling over her words. “You don’t have to be nervous sweetheart.” He leaned forward and rest his elbows on his desk. He could tell just by her voice that she was cute, definitely young, but not too much so. She was so nervous, but it added to how cute she was. He could have guessed that this was her first time calling a hotline like this, but he honestly didn’t mind that she didn’t know what she was doing or where to start. It was endearing. “That’s alright,” he said, “Why don’t you start with telling me your name?” 

The young woman responded quickly and in a way that made him chuckle. Of course she would want to know his name first. Again he didn’t mind. “Tristen,” It was a fake name just because he didn’t want to risk someone he knew calling knowing his name and voice. That awkwardness that would be involved in that kind of situation would probably kill him. 

She gave her name and Oliver thought it sounded fake as well. When people gave their real names they sounded more confident. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Claire," he smiled as he spoke. “Now you can tell me what you like. What you want me to do.”

He could hear her tone change again as she became flustered. He was becoming more and more apparent to him that not only was she a phone sex virgin, but an all-around virgin. He wondered what a young inexperienced girl was doing calling a hotline, but he also wasn’t too put off by it. He liked her voice and he thought she was cute so really it was a win for him. 

Claire asked him what people usually asked him for, but that was not a question that he usually received. Actually he very rarely got any questions at all unless it was part of the game his client was playing. Oliver leaned back a little running his hand down his mouth and cheeks, his scruff brushing against his palm as he tried to think. “Hmm I get asked for a variety of things sweetheart.” He paused for a moment. “But I think I have an idea.”

He could hear her relax a little on the other line which was good. “Get comfortable and lay back somewhere,” When she told him she was already in bed he smirked a little. “Good,” his tone was strong and commanding. It wasn't the way he usually spoke in the bedroom, but it seemed necessary. “Now tell me what you’re wearing.”

Claire described her attire and Oliver wasn’t surprised to hear that it was something completely normal, but she still sounded nervous. “Relax," he demanded. “Unbutton your jeans and slide them off. Then the shirt goes too.”

Oliver stayed quiet and listened to her shifting around as she stripped. He raised a brow when she spoke again describing her undergarments. The image of this woman in lacey blue panties and a bra sounded extremely attractive. He didn’t know what she looked like, but he used his imagination to create a picture of a woman that matched the voice. “Sexy," he purred into the microphone. 

She questioned him, but he just shook his head. “Very. You are very very sexy, Claire,” he leaned back further into his chair. A smirk still extremely prevalent on his face. He moved his hands to rest interlaced behind his neck. He gave her instructions to follow and listened to her intently. “Good girl, Claire,” he murmured when she did what he told her to. He had to admit listening to her moans and gasps was extremely sexy. Normally he was able to keep his mind on other things while he did this. He sort of checked out mentally so that he wouldn’t get aroused, but there was something about this woman. He wanted to listen to her. 

He continued to instruct her and listen to everything she was doing. “Turn your speaker on, you’re going to need two hands baby.” He chuckled darkly. “Use your free hand to rub your breasts and give that clit some attention.” His tone was stern, but he wanted her to know that he was the boss in this situation.

When Claire moaned out his name he had to swallow hard. Even if it wasn’t his name, she thought it was, and that it was arousing to hear it fall from her lips. “Feel your slit again Claire.” He adjusted his position sliding his hands down to rest on the arm rests of his chair. His pants were starting to tighten, but he couldn’t let himself get too turned on by this. It was definitely difficult with the way she spoke and told him how wet she was. It was all his doing and he loved it. He was amused and turned on by it. “What are you doing?” 

Claire spoke describing her actions, panting out the words, and even whimpering. Oh god the whimper made Oliver want to do the same. It was so sexy and it was not helping his current situation. “Don’t stop.” He demanded. “Go faster.” It was only a few moments later that he heard her falling to pieces and screaming because of the intense orgasm. 

Holy shit. This woman was something else. He tried to think of anything else that would get his mind off of the way Claire sounded as she panted. He didn’t want his problem to get any worse, but when she spoke again he knew that there was no way to stop it from happening. Her voice was so breathy when she spoke his name. “Yes, Claire?” he asked as another smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. 

She asked him for more. More. He chuckled lightly, “Of course.” 

He probably should have told her that he needed her to call back some other time because really they were only supposed to be on the phone for a few minutes, but he didn’t want her to go just yet. He decided not to waste any time in tell her what to do next. “Move your thumb across your clit.” 

He leaned against his desk again forcing himself to ignore the blatant hard on he had. Oliver chewed his lower lip listening to her gasp and practically whimper. He let his voice become soft and understanding for a moment or two, but as soon as he thought she was ready he commanded her to finger herself. Her moans became more frequent and her breath picked up, but it wasn’t until she asked if she could add another finger did Oliver feel a throb. He was glad that he was very experienced and had a lot of self-control or he really would have been in trouble. 

“When you thrust in curl those fingers," he said before biting down on his lip again. Oliver felt another throb when Claire started to climax again. The sounds she made was like music to his ears. He listened to her orgasming and the slow come down and panting. She spoke again telling him about her soaked fingers and laughing. Oliver couldn’t help but return the laugh. “Good.” 

They really had surpassed the time they were supposed to be on the phone and he had a problem to take care of. “Now sweetheart, unless you need anything else –“ Oliver started to say, but was interrupted by Claire asking him not to go yet. 

He raised a brow kind of amused and curious. “Oh?” he wondered what else she could want. 

“I want to thank you,” Claire mumbled. Oliver could tell by her voice she was becoming nervous and shy again. “This was my first…” 

He swore he could hear the blushing through the phone and that made him realize that this was really her first time, her first sexual experience all together. He had suspected, but this made it obvious. “Well it was my pleasure giving you this experience, Claire.”

She complained that he was making her blush and promptly giggled like a crushing school girl. Oliver laughed in return. Claire really was cute. She was cute and sexy and he couldn’t understand how he hadn’t already met a woman like this. She blurted out a question at him that threw him off just a little. It wasn’t like the people that called him were all that curious about him. Do you like your job? It was a simple enough question so he nodded, “I do… yes,” he smiled again, “I get to meet some interesting women.” 

His smile got wider when she giggled again. Claire asked more questions, but he was glad to answer them. He even asked her some. Talking to her had actually calmed him down enough to rid himself of his problem at least for the time being. He was thankful for that because it had become rather painful. “So, why did you decide to call tonight?” he asked. He could hear her getting flustered again, but she answered anyway. “I wanted to experience sex… or at least something like it. I’ve never done anything… this was the first time I’ve even… touched myself," her voice got quiet at the end. He already thought she was adorable, but her curiosity and innocence added to it. 

Oliver looked at the time when she mentioned how long they had been on the phone. He blinked feeling almost shocked that they had been talking for that long. She thanked him again and he just smiled. “You’re welcome, Claire.” He ended the call and had to quickly type in some information into the computer regarding the number that needed to be billed. 

He then removed his headset and leaned back to check to see if anyone was looking in his direction. He might have calmed down some, but there was still the pent up frustration he felt from the first half of their phone call. He slid from his desk and quickly walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it glad that it wasn’t one of those bathrooms with stalls. He bit his lip and tugged down his zipper finally relieving some pressure. 

Oliver tugged down his boxers just enough to rest them underneath his balls. This was the first and only time he was going to do this; at work anyway. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself. There was already a bit of precum which he collected on his thumb and used to slick down his length. His movements quickened every couple of seconds. He just wanted to find a release. He leaned his other hand against the wall as he continued. His wrist twisted every couple of thrusts. He couldn’t help but grunt, but he was trying to moan and draw attention to himself. 

“Fuck," he whispered feeling his balls tighten. His cock throbbed violently a moment later and he started to cum. Thick ropes shot from his tip and he did the best to aim into the toilet so he didn’t make a mess. He swore under his breath until the last bit of cum left him. He panted heavily, but was happy to finally feel better. He wiped his tip with a piece of toilet paper before tossing it into the toilet and flushing. He fixed his clothing and went to wash his hands. He wanted to be completely calm so that when he went back to his cubicle nothing looked out of the ordinary. He was sure he wasn’t the only person to ever do this, but he was more professional than that. It was just Claire. She was different and he really liked that. He didn’t know if he would ever hear from her again, but he wanted to. No, he probably shouldn’t. It wasn’t a good idea to let this unprofessional behavior become a habit. Oliver was definitely not used to women, a particular woman, having this effect on him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver finally meet (:

It had been several months since the fateful day Felicity had decided to call the sex hotline. Since then she had to start working a crappy job to pay for her little addiction. She wasn’t even sure if it was the sex aspect she loved so much or if it was just his voice. Honestly it was probably the latter of the two. She adored Tristen’s voice. She could listen to him talk about anything and some days she did. She called him several times a week for their usual phone sex, but afterwards she managed to keep him on the line just to talk. They learned things about each other. She knew more things about him than she ever did with another person. She learned about his likes and dislikes, his family, and friends. It was odd to know personal things about him, but not even know his real name or what he looked like. Felicity thought it might be even stranger to have a crush on him.

She had just left the little grocery store she worked at. She only worked part time because she didn’t have much time between actually working on school work and calling Tristen. She planned on grabbing a cup of coffee and heading back to her dorm to start on an essay that was due in a couple days. She walked down the sidewalk towards the closest coffee shop. She reached up to tighten her blonde ponytail and pushed up the frames of her glasses so they sit comfortably on the bridge of her nose. Rounding a corner she walked towards the little shop and pushed the door open. She dug into her pocket for the ten she knew was crammed inside as she got into line. There were two people ahead of her, one guy a little taller than her in a business suit, and an even taller male dirty blonde hair in a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up just over his elbows. 

Felicity wasn’t paying them any mind. Her thoughts wandered back to Tristen and his sexy voice. She swore she could almost hear him speaking as if he was right here in the room. Wait, was she imagining that? She peered around the man in front of her and raised a brow. She couldn’t have imagined hearing his voice so clearly, could she? She listened intently waiting to hear it again. The man in plaid spoke again asking for something else off the menu. It had to be Tristen. There was no way that anyone else sounded the same. She had to stop herself from running up to him in the middle of the coffee shop. What if she was wrong and she went up to a complete stranger in front of even more strangers. She watched the back of his head feeling like a total creep, but she couldn’t help herself. She took a deep breath and forced her gaze away for a moment. She didn’t need to stare. Especially if it wasn’t him. But how could she be so wrong about a voice she knew so well? She looked back up again, but he was gone. She whipped around and almost ran into someone behind her. 

“Sorry, excuse me," she moved past them and spotted Tristen, walking out the door coffee and bag in hand. 

Felicity followed quickly. She stepped out the door moments after he did, but she didn’t know what to do now. She couldn’t let him get away. She did the only thing that came to mind and that happened to be shouting his name at the top of her lungs. “Tristen!” 

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to meet her gaze. She was ignoring the fact that more than one person on the street was now staring at them. He, on the other hand, had her complete attention. He was looking at her rather shocked, but at least he didn’t look like he was going to run or something. She swallowed and took a step towards him. “I’m right, aren’t I?” 

He nodded slowly, “Claire?” 

Felicity’s face broke out in a wide smile, “I knew it," she looked over his face and bit down on her lip. He was more handsome than she even imagined. Cool blue eyes and a chiseled jaw covered in short scruff. 

He finally returned her smile as he spoke again. “Why don’t we get out of the way?” he nodded for her to follow him. 

Felicity moved to walk beside him. Her eyes kept moving up and down his body as they walked. She could tell that beneath those clothes was a muscled physique. The idea of getting to see what was underneath made her blush. She may have experimented with him over the phone, but she was still an awkward teenager. She hoped he wouldn’t mind, though, she did think he looked older than her. That was another thing they hadn’t discussed. She didn’t care about age. She may be young and inexperienced, but she didn’t think that should be a problem. 

Tristen led her down the street and to a large apartment building. It never occurred to her that she shouldn’t be following him. She trusted him without question. It might be naïve of her, but she liked him a lot. They had spent so much time the last several months talking to each other and to her there was no reason for him to want to hurt her. All of this was so surreal. She never expected to actually run into him let alone follow him to his apartment. She was starting to get nervous, but she tried to tell herself that things were going to go fine. She just wanted to talk to him face to face and really get to know him. Tristen finally stopped in front of a large and kind of old building. It looked well taken care of, but not extremely fancy. He nodded to the door and led her up the old stone steps and inside. 

“You sure you still wanna come inside?” he asked as they started up the steps. 

“Of course," she said, following him. “I didn’t think I was ever actually going to meet you, but here you are," she gave a nervous chuckle.

He nodded. “It’s kind of amazing.” 

He took her upstairs to the third floor and into his apartment. It was small and not that tidy, but somehow Felicity still thought it looked like him. She sat down on his couch and looked up at him as he moved to sit beside her. They were both quiet for a moment or two seeming to be trying to think of something to say. 

Felicity broke the silence first. “Why don’t I just start us off?” she held out her hand to him. “I’m Felicity Smoak," she chewed her lower lip a little, but she was trying her best not to seem nervous. 

“Oliver Queen,” he set his coffee and muffin down and shook her hand gently. 

She thought that his hands felt strong maybe a little callus, but not too rough. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Oliver,” she gave him a sweet smile and moved her hands to her lap. “I have to admit I didn’t think the name Tristen suited you very well.” 

Oliver laughed, “Well, you definitely don’t seem like a Claire either.” 

“Good," she dragged her eyes over him for a moment. He was so handsome. She knew he would be, she could just tell by his voice that he was extremely attractive, but to actually be this close to him and see him with her own two eyes was something completely different. “I’m staring aren’t I? I’m sorry," she blushed brightly. “It’s just that you’re very hot,” she blurted that part out. “But you probably already know that. How could you not know that? Oh my god I’m going to stop talking in 3….2…..1,” she pressed her lips together and willed her cheeks to stop burning red. 

Oliver didn’t seem put off by her nervous rambling instead he gave her a bright smile. “Thanks and you don’t have to be sorry,” he laughed a little, "You’re gorgeous and I don’t mind it when gorgeous women stare.” 

Felicity internally swooned. How was this guy even real? “You’re too sweet, Oliver,” She really liked saying his name; his real name. It just rolled off her tongue so nicely. She and Oliver talked for a while mostly about him because she was more interested in learning about Oliver Queen than she was in talking about herself. But when the topic of school came around she couldn’t avoid sharing things. Oliver had a business degree, that he didn’t use, but she still thought it was cool. “I’m getting my degree in computer science," she shrugged her shoulders, “I’m still just a freshman, though.” 

He blinked a couple times at her, “A freshman? So you’re…. nineteen?” he asked. 

“Eighteen," she bit down on her lower lip. 

He seemed taken aback for a moment and she wondered if he was older than she thought he was. She didn’t care about age and she hoped that he didn’t either. “I’m twenty-seven.” 

“Oh," she wasn’t expecting him to be nearly ten years older than her, but she still didn’t care. She liked Oliver a lot. “I don’t care that you’re older.” 

He was quiet for a couple of seconds. It wasn’t like she was underage and jailbait, but she knew that age gaps could be a problem for some people. She continued to chew her lip nervously waiting for him to say something. “I don’t care either," he gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Really?” she perked up. 

He nodded. 

“Good," she scooted a little closer to him, “We’ve talked a lot… and I know this is just the first time we’ve actually met, but I really like you Oliver.” She could feel the rambling coming on, but there was never anything she could do to stop it. “I don’t think it’s even possible for me to be too forward considering what we’ve already done and talked about, but I would really like to go on an actual date with you. If you want… and aren’t put off by me asking you instead of you asking me. I mean that would be really weird if you were, but okay done talking… now," she pressed her lips together again. 

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. “You’re cute when you ramble.” 

Felicity blushed brightly. 

“And I would be honored to take you on a date… how about tonight?” he quirked an eyebrow and for some reason Felicity found the tiny movement extremely attractive. 

“I wish I could, but actually," she looked over at his clock, “I really have to study tonight. I promised myself I would work on my paper… and I’ve already spent so much time not doing that," she stood up quickly, “Um… can I have your number? It would be nice to talk to you on a private line for once," she gave a little laugh. 

He grabbed a pad of paper and pen off of his coffee table and jotted down his number. “Call me soon.” 

Felicity grabbed the piece of paper and nodded, “Don’t worry I will.” 

He stood up and walked her to the door. They both stood there for just a moment and he leaned in as if he were going to kiss her, but she turned her head so that he got her cheek instead. She could feel his stubble brush against her face and it made her shiver just slightly. “Talk to you soon," she mumbled as he pulled back. She slipped out the door and jogged down the steps. She was going to have to fight herself not to call Oliver tonight. She needed to work on her essay, but talking to Oliver was much more fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's first date.

Felicity stood in front of her mirror and tried her best to not shake while she did her make up. She was nervous, but extremely excited. She had spoken to Oliver the day after she got his number. She had shown a mild bit of restraint, but it had been difficult. Three days, and an abundance of texts, later she was getting ready for her date with Oliver. A real date with a gorgeous and sweet man. She couldn’t believe this was happening. A few months ago she was just a socially awkward freshman and now…. She was still a socially awkward freshman, but she was making progress and going on her first date ever. She was trying to tell herself that she would be fine, but she still felt like she was going to hurl from all the nerves bubbling up inside of her.

Felicity took in a deep breath and finished doing her makeup. She wore contacts and most of her makeup was subtle meant to bring out her natural beauty. She did, though, have ruby red lipstick on her plump pouty lips. Her hair was down around her shoulders in loose curls and she wore a slimming black dress with lacy undergarments and pumps as red as her lips. She shook her arms and took in another deep breath in an attempt to shake out all the nerves. “It’ll be fine, Felicity,” she said to her reflection. “It’s going to be fun so stop being nervous," she rolled her eyes a little. “And stop talking to yourself because it’s weird," she shook her head and stepped out of the bathroom. She hated sharing a bathroom with the several other students on that floor, but at least it wasn’t co-ed. For a moment she let herself think about getting an apartment. She had a job now and the money wasn’t going towards phone sex anymore, but she wasn’t sure if she was even going to keep the job now. It was pretty crappy. 

Stepping out of the dorm she hit the street and hailed a cab. She was meeting Oliver at a restaurant of his choosing. That also made her kind of nervous. What if it was super fancy? She’d never even been inside of a fancy restaurant. What if they had eight different kinds of forks and she picked up the wrong one? That would be so embarrassing. She had to force herself to stop thinking those things because she was going to freak herself out even more. 

Felicity arrived at the restaurant and just like she suspected it was really swanky. She took another calming breath and walked inside with her back straight and her head held high. She as not going to let nerves get the best of her. As she stepped inside the door, though, she tripped and had to be caught by the maître d’. It was very embarrassing, but she tried her best to play it off. “I’m looking for Oliver Queen," she said smoothing out her dress. The gentleman led her to a table where Oliver was waiting for her. 

He stood when she reached the table and pulled her chair out himself. “Thank you," she said sweetly.

“You’re welcome," he spoke and it made Felicity shiver just slightly. His voice just did things to her. “Are you alright?” he continued, “I saw that little… tumble.” 

Felicity blushed a little, “Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Good,” He waved the waiter over, “A bottle of… no wait.” He had to stop himself from ordering alcohol for them both because she wasn’t legal to drink. “Water?” he raised a brow at her and she nodded. “Two glasses of water then.” 

Felicity bit her lip for a moment. “Sorry to throw you off your game,” she gave a nervous laugh. 

“Don’t worry, you haven’t," he flashed a charming smile. “You’re looking beautiful tonight, by the way.” 

Felicity didn’t think her cheeks could get any more pink, but here she was with rose tinted cheeks. She had never been called beautiful by someone of the opposite sex before let alone someone so handsome. “Thank you," she mumbled barely able to meet his gaze. 

“You don’t have to thank me for telling the truth.” 

“You’re too much," she said, giving him the most adoring expression. 

Felicity and Oliver ordered their food when the waiter came back. He was adamant that she get whatever she want no matter the price. They talked some more while they waited for their food. She learned more about him. He was actually a college graduate with a business degree. The original goal had been to take over his parent’s company, but before he could do that the company went under. His family lost everything. There was a small amount of money saved that each member of the Queen family had, but that was it. Oliver decided to go off on his own and make his first attempt at being independent. This resulted in a small apartment and the job he currently had now. He was able to save up over time for a nicer place and had planned on quitting. The money was good and so easy that Oliver stayed at the agency. He was able to live in his current apartment, it was nice, and perfect for just him and occasional guests. Plus he could afford luxuries like this restaurant. 

“It’s actual a good thing that the company went under,” he said after taking a sip of his water. “That sounds terrible. I just mean that it gave me the chance to do something else. I was never interested in being CEO," he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Oh,” Felicity mumbled. 

“You looked worried,” Oliver chuckled, “You don’t have to be. My family is doing well and I absolutely love my life.” 

A small smile pulled at her lips, “Good.” 

Their food arrived so their conversation quieted a little. There was some chitchat, but the food was good and the silence was comfortable so neither of them felt the need to fill it. After sharing a dessert Oliver paid for the meal and led Felicity out of the restaurant. “I hope I’m not being too forward asking you back to my place,” he said as his hand settled at her lower back. 

“Maybe a little,” Felicity said with a giggle, “But that doesn’t mean I’m saying no.” She chewed her lower lip and let him lead her towards a cab. She liked the way he kept his hand against her even if he was barely touching her. He was such a gentleman and incredibly sweet. She slid into the cab and watched Oliver get in on the other side. She wondered if they were going to have sex that night. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that. She really liked him, but she was so inexperienced. They hadn’t actually kissed yet and that seemed like a necessary precursor to sex. She told herself not to think about it because if she did she was going to make herself nervous. 

It wasn’t long before Felicity was taking a seat on Oliver’s couch. She noticed that he had tidied up around his apartment. Obviously anticipating her saying yes to his invitation. He brought her a soda and sat down beside her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Felicity interrupted him. “I don’t want to have sex," she blurted out and then quickly covered her mouth. Even though she told herself not to think about it she had still done it anyway. 

Oliver was surprised. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and shook his head. “Felicity, I didn’t bring you back here to have sex," he said honestly.

She gave him a disbelieving expression. 

“I would have been up for it if you were, but that’s not why I brought you back here. I swear.” 

Felicity decided to take his word for it this time and nodded, “Oh, okay.” 

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do," he scooted a little closer to her and gave a sweet smile. 

She looked into his eyes, but her gaze flicked down to his lips for just a moment. She had never kissed another person before and she was so worried she would do it wrong. She pushed aside her inhibitions, the best she could, and leaned up to kiss Oliver. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she wasn’t sure what to do with her hands so she moved them to his chest. She felt him taking the lead which she was thankful for. She liked the feeling of his lips against hers. His lips were more masculine than hers and she could feel his stubble tickling her chin. 

Felicity pulled back after a couple of seconds and took a deep breath. Her cheeks were flushed and her stomach had butterflies. She couldn’t believe she had just done that. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, giving her a worried expression. 

She nodded, “Yes," she breathed out. “Did… did I do okay?”

An amused smile pulled at Oliver’s lips. He seemed in awe of her innocence, but also found it completely endearing. “You did fine,” he reached up and moved a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. As he pulled his hand back he let the back of his forefinger brush against Felicity’s skin causing her to shiver. “I want to kiss you again,” he said looking into her eyes. 

“Then do it,” Felicity spoke without hesitation. 

Oliver smirked and leaned in to press his lips to hers again. He kept one hand at her back and the other moved to cup her cheek. Again Felicity closed her eyes and focused on the kiss. She was determined to let this one last longer. She didn’t want the nerves she felt to get in the way.

Oliver nipped at her lower lip after a minute or two. She gasped against his lips and let him quickly dart his tongue across her lip. He almost hesitantly pressed forward and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She didn’t argue it, but instead flicked her tongue against his. She groaned into the kiss, but pulled back a moment later. She moved out of Oliver’s grasp. She panted heavily and looked away from him a little embarrassed by her moans. She knew he had heard a lot more from her before, but this was different.

“Hey,"he reached back up to touch her cheek. “You don’t have to be embarrassed," he gave her a reassuring smile. “You are so beautiful and sexy," he moved his thumb across the apple of her cheek. “And so are the sounds that you make.” Felicity blushed and tilted her head just a little more into his hand. “You’re doing great. I mean it," he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her other cheek. 

“You’re the sweetest,” Felicity mumbled quietly.

“I try," he seemed to think about something for a moment, but didn’t say what was on his mind.

“What is it?” she asked anyway. 

“Nothing," he said, but she gave him that same disbelieving look from earlier. “I was just thinking about something… I could do for you, but I don’t want you to think you have to let me," he took a deep breath and let his eyes wonder downward. 

Her gaze followed his and she blushed again. 

“I want to make you feel good Felicity and I won’t ask for anything in return," he met her gaze again and continued. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to… or if we start and you want to stop it’s fine.” 

She thought about it for a moment and honestly even if she was nervous she was definitely curious about oral sex. It wasn’t like she was losing her virginity or something; she wasn’t even sure she believed in the concept. Felicity wondered if letting him do this on a first date was slutty, but then she realized she didn’t care. It was her life and her choice. “Okay," she finally said, “Can we move off the couch?” 

Oliver nodded and got up. He held out his and for her and led her into his bedroom. Felicity slipped her heels off and moved up to sit on his bed. It was a large king sized bed with soft cotton sheets. She decided that she didn’t want to get completely nude so she left her dress on. Oliver moved down on his knees in front of her. He reached up her dress and tugged down her panties. They were already damp because of the kissing they had done, but Felicity was trying not to be embarrassed this time. 

She lifted her hips a little and let him hike her dress up over her ass. She let out a shaky breath as he moved closer to her. “You sure you still want to do this?” he asked looking up at her. She nodded and let him continue. Oliver dropped a few kisses on her thighs as he inched up closer to her aching core. 

Felicity could feel his scruff against her legs and for some reason that was very hot. He spread her legs further and gently tugged her legs so that they were over his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful," he whispered leaning in closer and kissing right above her pussy. She had soft and dark curls down there, he didn't pull away, so she assumed he wasn't bothered. He took in a deep breath of her scent and leaned in the rest of the way to drag his tongue up her slit. His hands gripped onto her ass cheeks and he licked upward again taking in the sweet wetness. 

“Oh god,” Felicity gasped. She wasn’t expecting such a simple thing to feel so good, but the wet muscle moving up her slit her was amazing. 

Oliver smirked against her and quickly found her clit. He wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves and began to suck. Felicity got louder when he did so. He hummed as well, causing a vibrating sensation against her clit. 

She moved her fingers through his hair and practically whimpered at the feeling. “Oliver," she moaned. 

Oliver was getting hard in his pants just from doing this and listening to her, but his complete focus was on getting her off. He finally let up on her clit and moved down lower. He pressed his tongue between her folds and penetrated her. He moved it around tasting her and pressing against her walls. His nose bumped against her clit a few times and he could tell she was getting close. “C’mon," he mumbled, seeming to desperately want to feel her cum. 

Felicity felt that familiar ache between her legs become more and more intense before she let go. “God yes!” she shouted. Her body trembled and her toes curled as her walls clenched around Oliver’s tongue. Her juices gushed and she moaned out even louder. Experiencing an orgasm she gave herself was one thing, but having someone else do it was completely different. She came down and slowly slumped back into the bed lying flat this time. She panted heavily and gave a lazy groan when she felt Oliver licking her clean and leave another sweet kiss. 

He pulled back and licked his lips. Standing up he looked down at her with a subtle smirk. He moved to lean in and give her a quick kiss. She could test herself on his lips, but again it was very hot. “If you will excuse me I need to take care of something," hee started to stay, but Felicity stopped him. 

“Wait," she felt those nerves bubbling up again, but she didn’t want him to have to jerk off by himself. 

She knew that he said he wasn’t expecting anything from her. She didn’t say anything else and instead sat up. Oliver shrugged off his suit jacket now feeling a bit warm and did away with his tie as well. Felicity bit her lip and reached forward to undo his belt and tug down his zipper. She had never seen an actual penis before so this was feeding her curiosity too. She looked up to meet his eyes for a moment before sliding his pants and boxers down just enough that he sprang free. He was big and thick, but somehow she wasn’t surprised. Her cheeks burned as she reached her hand out to wrap around his cock. Oliver groaned at her touch so she stroked him. She went by his sounds as she continued. 

“You’re very sexy," she whispered. 

She gave a squeeze as her hand came back towards his tip. He groaned and muttered the word, “Gentle.” 

“Sorry," she mumbled. She was gentler this time and added a little twist of the wrist this time. That seemed to get him going. Pre-cum dripped from his tip, but she used it to slick up his shaft speeding up her movements. 

“Oh, Felicity," he moaned out. 

His cock throbbed in her hand just before cum started to shoot from his tip. Ropes of white sticky cum landed on her leg, but she didn’t even care. She was too busy continuing to stroke him and watching his face as he fell to pieces. She let go when he was finished. She watched him panting and couldn’t help but feel smug because she had done this to him. 

Felicity glanced down at the mess on her legs and out of curiosity dragged her finger through it. He got to taste her right? She plunged her finger into her mouth and gave the tiniest smirk when Oliver groaned at the sight. 

“You’re too much Felicity," he whispered. 

She pulled her finger out with a pop and smiled. 

“Stay here tonight?” he raised a brow at her. 

Felicity didn’t even have to think about it. “Of course.” 

Oliver tugged off the rest of his clothing except for his boxers before grabbing a t-shirt for Felicity. She took it and scooted off towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed. It was only a few minutes later that she was climbing into his bed. She didn’t have class or work the next morning so she planned on getting a good night’s sleep with Oliver. She turned her back towards him and he wrapped his arm around her middle. He pressed his lips to her shoulder for a moment, “Good night, Felicity.” 

She let her eyes close and gave a content sigh, “Good night, Oliver.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Oliver and Felicity's big date.

Felicity stirred in her sleep when a small stream of sunlight came through Oliver’s bedroom window. She groaned and buried her face into the pillows again. She had slept so well that night. She never imagined having a warm body beside her would make it so much easier to sleep peacefully. She had most certainly enjoyed her night with Oliver. He had shown her a good time during dinner and a different kind of good time afterwards. She leaned up a little and brushed away some hair from her face. Some of it was stuck to her lip with drool which she hoped that Oliver wouldn’t notice. She leaned up further and glanced to where he had been sleeping only to find that he was no longer there. She frowned and rubbed her eyes. She didn’t expect him to skip out on her especially considering the fact that she had spent the night at his apartment.

Felicity sat up the rest of the way and stretched. The smell of freshly brewed coffee came wafting into the room and she perked up. “Mmm," she slid from the bed and started towards the door. She spotted Oliver in the kitchen his back was to her and completely on display. He wore nothing but his boxer briefs leaving nothing to the imagination. She chewed on her lower lip as she walked into the kitchen. She didn’t want to say anything and disturb him. Really, she just wanted to watch him. The way his muscles rippled as he worked in front of the stove. He must have heard her come in, though, because he turned his head slightly and gave her an amused smirk. 

“Good morning," he muttered, dragging his eyes over her. He looked at her standing there, in her panties and his t-shirt, as if he was looking at a gorgeous piece of artwork, hung in the most prestigious museum. 

Felicity blushed and glanced away from his gaze, “Good morning," she mumbled back. 

“Grab some coffee… I’ll be done with breakfast in a moment. There’s cream in the fridge,” Oliver said flipping a pancake with almost graceful ease. 

Of course he was good in the kitchen too. She shook her head and picked up a mug off of the little tree stand he had on the counter. She poured herself some coffee and dug the cream out of the fridge. The room had slowly filled with the warm scent of pancakes and coffee. It was so good it made her stomach growl. Felicity blushed again and brought the mug to her lips. She hoped that he didn’t hear that embarrassing growl, but if he had he wasn’t saying anything about it. She quietly sipped at her coffee while keeping her eyes on him. She was content, happy even, but she couldn’t really believe that all of this had happened. Oliver was a sweet and amazing man; no one like that had ever given her the time of day. 

Felicity moved to sit down at his tiny kitchen table while Oliver platted their breakfast. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble you know," she said when he sat down across from her. 

“What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t?” he raised a brow at her. 

“Not a nice one?” she asked with a soft chuckle.

“Exactly," he gave a smile and slid a bottle of warm syrup towards her. 

“Well, thank you.” 

They ate their breakfast only filling the silence with some idle chitchat. With Oliver, Felicity didn’t mind the quiet. It didn’t feel necessary to keep talking. She could just eat and enjoy being with him. She had only known him for a couple months, known the real him for a little over a week, and yet she felt comfortable with him. Maybe she was being naïve, but she didn’t care. She trusted Oliver and she sensed that he felt the same way about her. 

When they had finished breakfast they got cleaned up and dressed. Felicity never imagined herself as a girl that left a man’s apartment the next day in the same clothes she had arrived in, but she didn’t regret it. She didn’t have school or work that day, but she didn’t want to take up all of Oliver’s time. Besides, she should probably be studying anyway. The eighteen year old let him walk her towards the door. 

“Well, I think we should so this again,” she said with a playful smile.

He nodded as he unlocked the door, “We should,” Oliver seemed to take his time as if he didn’t want her to go. She thought it was incredibly cute. 

“I’ll call you… or text. Unless you don’t like texts. I know some people these days have a thing against texting because it’s so impersonal-“ 

Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips to hers promptly ending her rambling. “Either way is fine," he mumbled against her lips.

Felicity gave a girlish giggle, “Okay," she kissed him back for a couple of seconds before pulling back and licking her lips. She opened the door and forced herself to leave his apartment; if she didn’t she was going to stay there all day kissing him. “Talk to you later," she said softly. 

She walked down the hallway only glancing back once to meet his gaze. She also thought it was cute that he was watching her leave. Oh this man was something else, but she really liked that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first update since september 2k15 holy heck, but anyway enjoy the smut it's super explicit jsyk

“I can’t believe you’re dating the phone sex guy,” Laurel said from across a small table.

“His name is Oliver,” Felicity replied reaching between them and grabbing a fry, “And he’s really sweet.” 

“So you’ve said," he picked up a fry as well and dipped it into her chocolate milkshake. 

“Then why don’t you believe it,” Felicity frowned. 

“Because it's not like you to take risks like this. I didn’t even think you were going to call the number.” 

Felicity blushed a little. She had to admit she had been a little surprised at herself too, but she was glad she called the number and glad that she and Oliver were dating. 

“I am happy for you, Felicity,” Laurel continued, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I won’t, okay? I trust him.” 

Laurel’s eyebrows went up. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Felicity ate another fry. 

“You going to see him tonight?” 

She nodded. 

“You’re not going to…” 

“I don’t know,” Felicity mumbled before sipping on her own milkshake. 

“Be safe,” Laurel reached across the table and took her hand. 

Felicity did appreciate how much Laurel worried about her. She was like an older sister and it was something that she really needed. If she was having this conversation with her mother it probably would have gone in an entirely different direction i.e Donna Smoak would have been telling her to go all the way and have some fun for once in her young life. Laurel might have led her in that direction with the sex hotline phone number and teasingly told her to get laid, but that was entirely different. 

“I will be. I promise,” Felicity gave her a reassuring smile. 

* * *

In her dorm, Felicity was trying to put together a computer program for one of her finals. She didn’t have a part time job anymore because she didn’t need the extra money for the hotline. Thank god too because that was expensive. She used her free time to focus on her classes which was what she should have been doing in the first place.

She did, however, have plans for the evening and she was very excited to be spending more time with Oliver. They had been dating for almost a month. They spent almost every night with each other except for the days that ones where he was working. She hadn’t asked what he was doing now, but she _assumed_ that it was something other than the hotline. 

Felicity put the final touches on her program before shutting her computer and moving to get ready. They weren’t going anywhere fancy, so she didn’t actually have to get all dolled up. Instead she put on a casual dress, fuchsia with a heart cutout on the chest and matching pumps. She decided to forgo the bra, but put on a pair of lacy black panties. She had no idea if they were going to do anything, but in case they did. Felicity hadn’t let him do anything, but go down on her and she had only given him a handjob or two, but there was always the chance of going further. 

She told herself not to worry. If it was going to happen then it would, but neither of them were going to force it. 

She took a cab to Oliver’s apartment and stood in front of his door. After knocking lightly, she waited for him to open up the door. 

“Hi,” he said with a wide smile when he saw her. 

“Hi,” she returned the smile.

Oliver motioned her inside. “I cooked.” 

Felicity did a little fist pump; she loved Oliver’s cooking. “You’re too good to me,” she giggled.

“No way,” he closed the door and locked it. “You deserve the best, always.” 

The sincerity in his voice made her beam. 

They sat at the table and Oliver poured her a glass of sparkling grape juice. He was careful about not doing anything that would be deemed wrong. He didn’t let her drink, not that she wanted to anyway. He treated her like an adult, but stayed aware of the fact that she was nine years younger than him. Felicity appreciated that. 

“You didn’t hand make this pasta did you?” she asked as she lifted a bite of manicotti to her lips. 

“I did," Oliver gave an almost smug grin.

“You’re ridiculous,” Felicity laughed. “I would have bought the frozen stuff," she took a bite and practically moaned. 

“Glad I didn’t do that, though, huh?” 

She nodded enthusiastically. 

After dinner they found their way to the couch. There was a movie playing, but they had made it about five minutes before they became distracted by each other’s lips. Felicity’s legs were slung across Oliver’s lap and his hand rest on her hip as they kissed. 

She could feel the familiar warmth and wetness between her legs. She had done so much thinking about going further with him and now being in his lap with his tongue in her mouth she just wanted it more. 

“Mmm, Oliver,” she moaned as she pulled back from the kiss. 

He rested his forehead against hers and let his breath fan across her lips. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she took in a deep breath and looked into her eyes. “I want….” 

Oliver leaned back a little and looked into her eyes. 

“I want you,” she blushed as she said the words. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Felicity,” he carefully pulled her into his arms and stood. “I want you too.” 

“Good,” Felicity wrapped her arm around his neck, “I’m just nervous.” 

“We’ll take it slow.” 

She relaxed a little more. 

“I want this to be memorable for you.” 

Felicity wondered if he had been thinking about this as much as she had been. He set her down on the bed and motioned for her to lay back.

“If at any point you want to stop just say so.” 

She nodded and kicked off her heels. 

Oliver got down on his knees in front of her. Felicity blinked a couple of times. “You don’t have to that.”

“Oh, but I want to,” he smirked up at her. 

Frankly, she wasn’t going to argue. She liked it when he went down on her. “Okay, continue.” 

He chuckled and reached up under her skirt to tug down her panties. “Cute,” he teased. 

She blushed again and shook her head. “Wait,” she reached behind her and tugged down the zipper.

He helped her pull the dress off in one quick fluid motion. She lay back on the bed her body on display for him. Soft pale skin, perky breasts, already hardening nipples, and a very wet and aching pussy. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered. 

Oliver pulled her closer and slung her legs over his shoulders. He leaned in and dragged his tongue up her slit. 

“Oh god,” she moaned out. 

He lapped at her wetness taking it all in. His tongue flicked over her clit a couple of time eliciting louder moans from her. He wrapped his lips around the throbbing nub and sucked roughly. It was enough to make her squirm. He smirked against her pussy and continue attacking her clit; back and forth between licking and sucking. He did this for a few minutes before dipping lower and pressing his tongue through her folds. She was so wet and ready for him. He swirled his tongue around her entrance tasting her sweetness. “Oliver,” she gasped and twisted her fists into his bedsheets. 

Everything he did felt so good. She could feel a dull and throbbing ache building up between her legs. She arched her back and started to tremble. She shouted his name as her toes curled and her walls clenched around his tongue. 

When she came down she slumped back into the bed. She watched him as he stood and wiped her juices from his chin. She thought it was so hot when he did that. 

“You still want to keep going?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she breathed out. 

Oliver got rid of his own clothes and dug into his bedside table grabbing a condom. He rolled the rubber over his already hardened cock. Felicity slid back a little more on the bed and looked up at him as he moved over her. 

“Tell me if it becomes too much.” he mumbled.

She nodded, but she didn’t think they were going to have a problem.

Oliver dragged his covered cock through her folds and over her clit. She gasped quietly at the sensation. She had to admit that she was the tiniest bit nervous about him actually penetrating her because he was a big boy. 

He slowly moved towards her entrance and pressed the tip in. Felicity bit down on her lip. There was so much wetness from her orgasm that it was easier for him to slide in. It felt foreign and strange at first, but it didn’t hurt like she expected. Not at first anyway. As he inched his way in his thick length stretched her walls. 

“Oh,” she whined quietly. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” 

He kept going until there was some resistance. He slowly pushed forward he was all the way in, causing her to gasp quietly. He held his position there for a few moments letting her get used to the feeling. She nodded to him when she thought she was ready. He pulled back just as slowly. His thrusts were slow and gentle for a few minutes, but it started to feel really good. 

Oliver reached down and lifted one of her legs so that it was resting on his lower back. She felt him go deeper when he did that. “God yes.” 

He brushed against that spot that made pleasure jolt through her. Felicity could already feel a second orgasm building up. She was sensitive from the first one, so it was happening faster than she anticipated. 

His hand moved to grip her breast massaging it gently. It felt so good to have his warm hand on her body. She didn’t know how he did this, but everything he did drove her absolutely crazy. He moved his thumb over her hardened nipple and leaned in to kiss at her neck. He found a spot between her neck and shoulder that made her moan louder. 

“Oliver,” she whined again as she gripped his back. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered against her skin, “Let go.” 

Felicity let her body relax. Oliver pressed in all the way again and ground his hips against hers. The tip of his cock hit her g-spot repeatedly. 

“Fuck,” she felt her walls starting to tighten around him. 

Oliver seemed to fight to hold himself together as she orgasmed again. He kept grinding his hips working her through the climax. She trembled underneath him and moaned out his name over and over again. 

When her body had calmed he started to thrust again. Felicity was amazed by his ability to keep going. He had incredible stamina and willpower. She wanted and held onto him wanting to keep going too. She wanted him to feel so good. 

His thrusts became a little harder and faster, but not enough that it hurt her in anyway. This time when she started to get close again he backed off and slowed down. She didn’t know how he was managing to keep her from orgasming a third time, but somehow she didn’t mind. He dragged it out for a while speeding up and slowing down again and again.

“Oliver, please,” she panted. 

He smirked and nodded. He sped up again and reached down between them; his fingers found her clit and began to rub furiously. 

It was almost too much. Her clit was so sensitive after all of that. “Oh god… I can’t…” she choked out. 

“Felicity,” her name from his lips sounded so reassuring. 

She felt the most intense orgasm building up. She whimpered at the feeling of the ache. 

“Let go,” he whispered. 

Felicity cried out as her body trembled violently. Her walls squeezed him with a vice like grip as she gushed. Warm liquid squirted from her pussy and coated both of their thighs. She cried and screamed louder than she ever had before. Oliver couldn’t hold back after that; he thrust erratically, causing splashing. His gave one last thrust and with a grunt started to cum into the condom. He filled it with ropes and ropes of sticky cum as he hit his own intense orgasm. 

Felicity came down slowly and collapsed into the bed. She felt a buzz of pleasure throughout her entire body. She was covered in sweat and panting heavily, but she had never felt so amazing. She was also very tired now, but it was so worth it. 

“Wow,” she mumbled. 

“You can say that again,” Oliver muttered as he slowly pulled out. 

She whined at the sudden loss of contact. She watched him and took a few more deep breaths. He was equally sweaty, but his thighs were soaked. “Did I do that?” she asked sounding completely innocent.

He chuckled. “You did,” he said as he tugged the condom off and tied it. He tossed it in the trash and moved to get in bed with her. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled looking up at him. 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently. 

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. “Oliver?” she asked quietly after a minute or so.

“Hmm?” 

“Can we take a shower?” 

He laughed. “Of course.”


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver leaned back in his chair. His eyes moved over his computer screen while he waited for the person on the other end to reply. Sometimes clients used the chat option instead of calling. He didn't mind either way.

Besides, he wasn't really thinking about the client. He was thinking about going home, getting some rest, and meeting Felicity for coffee in the morning. He got extremely excited every time he saw her. She was so young, vibrant, and full of life. She brought him so much happiness. He thought he might even love her. 

He hadn't said the words to her and she hadn't said them to him. He knew it was a little early in their relationship. Did he even know what love truly felt like? He wasn't sure, but what he had with Felicity was amazing. 

He left the office about an hour later, pay check in hand. He recently got a raise for his superb work. Oliver brought in a lot of clients which made his boss very happy. He had thought about quitting after he and Felicity made things official, but the money was too good. It wasn't like he was cheating on her, anyway. It was just a job. 

"Thank god," he muttered as he walked into his apartment. 

Oliver dropped his pay check and keys onto the coffee table. He quickly got ready for bed and flopped back against his pillow. He turned slightly to look at the empty spot beside him. He wondered if he should ask Felicity to move in with him. Would that be moving too fast? He reached out and touched the other side of the bed. Living with him would be better than a crappy dorm room, right? He could always ask and if she said no…. then she said no. He let out a soft sigh and slowly let himself drift off to sleep. 

The next morning, he began to stir when he felt something on his neck. "Mm," he groaned. 

Felicity giggled against his skin. "Good morning," she mumbled and kissed him a couple more times just below his ear. 

"Morning," he said groggily. 

He felt a million times happier now that Felicity was there. Her arms wrapped around him and her nose nuzzling into his neck. Yes, he could definitely wake up to her every morning. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I decided to bring the coffee to you," Felicity leaned back and pointed to the bedside table. "By the way you need to find a better place for your spare key because if I can find it then anyone can find it. Well, I am more intuitive than most, but I still stand by what I said." 

Oliver chuckled and moved to sit up. "Alright, I'll find a new spot, but I do like you breaking into my apartment." 

"Breaking in," she scoffed, but still smiled brightly, "Who says I won't find a way to get in," she teased. 

He shook his head and laughed. 

"But look at that bedhead," she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hand moved up to run her fingers through his messy hair. "It's a good look for you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mhmm." 

The way her nails gently scraped his scalp caused a shiver to run down his spine. He didn't know how she did it, but she always drove him crazy in the best way. 

"You have bad breath, though." 

He snorted. "I'll make sure to have minty fresh breath before kissing you." 

"I think I can let you get away with one kiss right now," Felicity scooted closer and slid into his lap. She wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned in to give a gentle kiss. 

Oliver happily kissed her back. 

She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Not too bad," she giggled. 

"I'll take it as a compliment." 

Felicity rolled her eyes and reached for one of the cups of coffee. 

He took it from her and took a small sip. "Mm espresso with a shot of cinnamon." 

"Your favorite," she beamed. 

They sat in his bed for several minutes, sipping their coffee before they got up. 

"I need to shower, but I wanted to ask you something." 

"Oh?" 

"What do you think about moving in with me?" he asked, but he didn't give her a chance to say anything. "I know it might be too soon, so you can think about it. You don't even have to have an answer when I get out of the shower." 

"Oh…. kay." she said slowly. 

Oliver set his half empty cup on the night stand before disappearing into the bathroom. He was so nervous about what she was going to say, he thought was going to puke. Maybe he should have waited to ask, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to wake up to her beautiful face every morning. He wanted to come home to her and hold her close. 

He took a few extra minutes in the shower and took his time brushing his teeth. He opted out of shaving because the scruff wasn't too bad just yet. 

After getting dressed, Oliver walked into the living room with his coffee. He stopped when he saw Felicity sitting on the couch, looking very upset. She held the envelope with his paycheck. The envelope which clearly stated the company he worked for. He swallowed thickly. 

"I…" he started to say. 

Felicity held up the envelope and looked to him. "What the hell is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had “we don’t talk anymore” by charlie pluth stuck in my head the entire time i was working on this chapter. that has nothing to do with anything other than i’m sad for these two dumb kids.

The shocked teen walked out of Oliver's bedroom and towards the living room. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She never expected him to ask her to move in with him. They hadn't been dating very long, but that didn't mean she wasn't considering it. She was just taken aback by the whole situation. His apartment was close to her school and she loathed dorms more than she hated slow Wi-Fi. Still, were they moving too fast?

She plopped down on the couch and leaned back into the comfy cushions. Part of her wanted to get up and get into the shower with him, but that would be silly. She had already taken a shower than morning, obviously that's not exactly what she wanted to do with him in there, but still silly. Time seemed to tick by slowly. She glanced around until her gaze fell upon the envelope on the table in front of her. It was wrong to be nosy, she knew this, but boredom was nagging at her. Carefully, she plucked it from the coffee table, letting her eyes move over his name and then the perfectly printed company name in the top corner. Her heart sank. 

Felicity stared down at the envelope. She couldn't believe that he was still working there. No, she hadn't asked him about it, but he didn't tell her either. He hadn't said a damn thing about his job since they had begun dating. Her chest was heavy and her stomach twisting into knots. She really couldn't believe this. Her mouth had gone dry, but she made no movement to get up. She just stared at the paper in her hand, the minutes ticking by slowly. 

Her eyes moved upward when he came back into the room. She raised the envelope and looked him straight in the eye. 

"I…" he started to say, but she wasn't going to let him finish. 

"What the hell is this?" 

Oliver opened his mouth and snapped it shut again. 

"You're still working there?" she tossed the paycheck back on the table. 

"I am," he said slowly, setting down his coffee cup, "I didn't think it would be a problem." 

"Why would you think that?" she stood. 

"I'm not cheating on you," he stepped towards her. 

She shook her head. 

"I'm not, Felicity, you know I'm not." 

She didn't know what to think at this point. They had met using this stupid hotline, but she didn't like the idea of him getting others off while he was with her. All of it was very confusing. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were still doing this?" 

Oliver looked as frustrated as he was freaked out. "You didn't ask." 

"So I have to ask if my boyfriend is getting other people off?" she raised her voice. 

"That's not what I meant," it sounded like he was fighting to keep his voice low and steady, "You didn't ask me where I was working and you didn't tell me it would be a problem if I didn't quit." 

"You think I would be okay with you doing that?" 

"Why wouldn't you be? I told you I'm not cheating on you. It's just a job and the only person I care about is you!" 

The tension between them quickly bubbled over. 

"I don't care. I don't like it." she snapped. 

"You should have said something." 

"You should have been honest," angry tears formed in her eyes. Before he could say anything else, she added, "Lying by omission is still lying. You could have said something. You could have let me know, but this entire time you've been acting like you weren't sexing up people over the phone every other night." 

Oliver gaped at her for a moment. "I wasn't lying." 

"Then why? You had every opportunity to bring it up to me." 

"So did you," he shook his head, "What did you think I was doing?" 

"I don't know," she sighed. "Something else. Anything else!" 

"There's nothing else I can do. I'm not qualified for anything!" he shouted, "You know that!" 

"No, I don't know that!" she shouted back, "You could be doing whatever you want." 

"Maybe I am, Felicity, maybe my job is what I want." 

She swallowed thickly at his words. 

"I need some air," she walked past him and towards the door. 

"Wait," he said quickly. 

"No, I need some air, Oliver. I need to be alone and think." 

Walking with haste, she made it out of his apartment and onto the street. She wiped at her face because she had started crying. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She was hurt, confused, and angry. It felt like a million emotions were going through her at once. A short time ago she was excited at the prospect of living with Oliver, but now she was wondering if this was the end of what they had. Sniffling, she shuffled down the sidewalk and tried to figure out where to go next. 

* * *

Oliver stood there in shock. He had yelled at her. She had yelled at him. They had their first fight and he didn't know what to do about it. He was angry, but just as hurt. The only thing he was good at was working at the hotline. He really wasn't qualified for anything else. Was he going to let this job come between him and Felicity? 

What the hell else was he supposed to do? She didn't understand. Maybe it was her age. She was still so young. Felicity was smart and had the whole world at her feet. She couldn't possibly understand the situation he was in. But then again maybe he was just angry and upset. 

Sighing, he flopped down on the couch. He dragged his hand down his face. Truthfully, he wasn't sure who was right and who was wrong. Or if there even was a right or wrong here. As he sat there the anger ebbed away and became nothing more than sadness. He didn't know where Felicity had gone or if she was going to come back. 

Maybe it would be better if she didn't. He didn't want to think that, but he was being honest when he said he wasn't qualified for anything else. There was nothing he could do. Felicity deserved more than a guy that couldn't find a 'real' job. He was almost thirty years old for Christ's sake. 

"Shit!" he flipped his coffee table with his foot. He didn't care about the spilled coffee or the thrown keys. 

The piece of furniture landed a few feet away. He leaned forward on and rest his elbows on his knees. Burying his face in his hands he let out a long frustrated sigh. Everything about this situation sucked. He was almost sure that he was in love with Felicity, but now he was considering letting her go. The eighteen-year-old shouldn't be tied down to him. There was so much more for her in this life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! (Finally, I know). And I'm sad to say that I think I finally have an ending for this which means probably one more chapter. We shall have to see, though.

Felicity made it her mission to avoid Oliver after their fight. She didn’t answer her phone whether it was a call or a text. It was a childish thing to do and she knew that, but that didn’t stop her. She didn’t want to talk to him. Mostly, she was afraid of what was going to happen when they did talk. Was it going to be all over? She had given so much of herself to him. Ugh! It had only been a couple days of this avoidance and she missed him. She was pretty sure he was going to dump her, but she missed him. It wasn’t fair.

“Just call him,” she said out loud, “Just call him and talk.”

She pulled her pillow up to her face and gave a long frustrated sigh into it.

“Ahhh everything sucks!” she threw the pillow across the room.

“Just call your boyfriend! Jeez!” one of the boys in the room beside her called through the wall.

“You stay out of this,” she stood up on her bed and yelled back.

“Kind of hard to do that when you’ve been complaining loudly, to yourself, for days.”

“I have not!”

“You have too!” he yelled a little louder.

She was trying to figure out if it was Barry or Cisco yelling at her, but it was hard to tell through the wall. “I have no idea which one of you is talking, but shut up!”

“How can you not tell us apart?”

“Maybe I just don’t care!”

He made a loud offended gasp that would put an old southern belle to shame.

“Oh, hi Cisco,” she laughed.

“Rude,” he replied, while Barry laughed.

“Now will you shut up?” she asked.

“Only if you shut up,” Barry spoke this time, “We’re trying to run experiments over here.”

Both Barry and Cisco were science majors. Exactly what science they were studying, she didn’t know, but they had been there since she moved in and they had been very loud. She wasn’t much better because of her phone calls with Oliver, but god she hoped they had never heard her. If they had, they never mentioned it.

“You know experiments aren’t allowed in the dorm, not since that fire,” she said.

“You’re one to talk, Miss took apart seven computers to build one supercomputer,” Cisco countered.

It was Felicity’s turn to give the offended gasp. “I can neither confirm nor deny that that actually took place.”

Both of the boys snorted.

Behind her, she didn’t notice, but her door had opened and Oliver was standing there. She left the door unlocked during the day and there was like zero security on campus. Not very smart, but what could ya do?

Oliver cleared his throat, causing her to jump about eight feet in the air.

“Oliver!” she squeaked. “How long have you been there? What are you doing here?” her hand pressed to her chest.

“Oooooh,” both Barry and Cisco made noise behind her.

“Shut up,” she smacked the wall with her other hand.

Oliver bit down on his lip, his hands were in his pockets, and his feet shuffled slightly. He looked like he was trying to make himself small. She let out a slow breath, calming herself. Stepping down from her bed, she looked up at him.

“What are you doing here?” she repeated.

“I want to talk Felicity,” he said, closing her door, “I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

She fiddled with her fingers. “How do you know?”

“Well, my first indication was the fact that even after I stayed away for several days, you didn’t answer my calls yesterday,” he sighed, “And I know you. You once told me that your mom pissed you off when she cancelled your weekly floor picnic and in response you hid under your bed for hours until she had started to panic that you had run away… and you felt so guilty about it.”

She looked down. It was true. She was both impressed that he listened to her ramblings and kind of annoyed because she wanted to be mad at him.

“Can we sit?” he asked.

She nodded and motioned to her little twin bed. The bed sank under both their weights, but not enough for either of them to worry that it would break. They were quiet for a moment before Oliver spoke again.

“I was going to let you go,” he said, “I was going to let you go, so you wouldn’t be dragged down by me. I want you to succeed in life, Felicity. I want you to be happy.”

She slowly turned her gaze towards him, but didn’t say anything.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t just let things end that way. I… I care about you so much,” it seemed like there was another word on the tip of his tongue, but he chose care instead. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you where I was working.”

She let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask. It was just… stupid,” she shook her head. “I don’t want this to end, Oliver.”

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. She was very certain that she loved this man, but could she say it? Was it too soon? Who was to really decide what was too soon? It was all very confusing. She knew that they still had things to work on, namely communication, but she was willing. Felicity also knew that eventually their age difference was going to give them problems. Not a lot of people are okay with an almost ten year gap. She didn’t care. She would love him if he were thirty or twenty. It didn’t matter.

“I don’t want it to end either,” he reached over and cupped her cheek.

He leaned over to kiss her, but stopped about an inch away, letting her decide if she wanted to kiss him. She did; she had missed him so much and she wasn’t going to waste another moment. Her lips met his and she let her eyes flutter shut. They kissed like that for a few moments before he carefully pulled her into his lap. Their anger and frustration melted away. It was so easy to get lost in his kiss, to let the world around them disappear, and give into her urges. She wanted nothing more than to grind against him right there, but there were two stupid teenage boys on the other side of the wall, who were being incredibly quiet.

She leaned back from the kiss and took a deep breath. Oliver raised a bow at her, but she just shook her head. She reached up and over him, kind of shoving her breasts in his face, but he probably didn’t mind. Her fist came down against the wall as hard as she could manage. Barry and Cisco shouted from the other side. Ha, they totally had their ears pressed to the walls, trying to listen to her and Oliver.

“Perverts!” she called to them.

Oliver chuckled.

“Sorry,” she said leaning back.

“It’s okay,” he moved his hands down her back.

“I want to move in with you,” she suddenly blurted out.

His eyes went wide. “I thought you would’ve forgotten about that.”

“Do you not want me to move in anymore?” she asked, feeling a little worried and dumb.

“What? No, I mean I want you to move in with me. I just thought you might want to go slower or something.”

“Oliver, do you know how badly it has sucked not being close to you for almost a week?” she asked.

“Um a whole hell of a lot?” he replied.

“And then some,” she pecked his lips again.

He smiled against her lips. “I’m glad you missed me.”

“I’m glad you missed me too,” she mumbled and kissed him again.

Three little words were on the tip of her tongue, but she was scared to say it. She wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with her, they were going to work on their relationship, and she was moving in with him. So, what the hell was her problem? Maybe it was the fact she had never been in love with anyone. There were crushes through school of course, but she hadn’t even been the kind of person to obsess over a hot celebrity. Her nose was always buried in her electronics. It begged the question, how do you know when you’re in love? Truly, deeply, and completely in love.

“Let’s get out of here,” she said, “I just want to be with you…. away from gross perves.”

He nodded, “Okay, I would like that.”

They slid off the bed and headed out the door.

“Bye!” the two boys called just before Felicity closed the door behind her.

She held Oliver’s hand and walked with him out of the building. The way he held her hand always made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Was that love?

Was it the skip of her heart when he turned his head to smile at her? Maybe it was the way she cared about him so deeply. She worried about him, but she also saw so much in him. Felicity was positive that if he really tried he could put his mind ot anything. He could quit his job and do whatever he wanted. They still needed to talk about that, but was the fact she was willing to talk and share her feelings with him love?

The more she thought about all the little things the more she realized that this was real. She loved Oliver Queen and she needed him to know. He brought so much joy into her life, he’d introduced her to new things (not just sexual), and he treated her like the adult she was. Never had he made her feel like she should be ashamed of being so young. He was fun, sweet, funny, amazing in a million different ways, and yes he was hot as hell. Oh god, she was irrevocably in love with him. They were still walking on the street towards his apartment, so it wasn’t like she could just blurt it out right there.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked.

That’s another thing she loved. He always seemed to know when she was thinking too hard. “We have so much to talk about still,” she said quietly.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Let me start with… I’m going to quit.”

“Your job? I don’t want to force you to do anything,” she still didn’t like the idea of it, but she really did mean it.

“Felicity, I know it bothers you, but it’s still my decision. I’ll figure something out,” he deflated.

“You can do anything you want,” she said.

“I guess,” he mumbled.

She squeezed his hand as they rounded a corner. “You’re smart and I know you can do anything you put your mind to.”

“Really?” he looked at her.

“Really,” she stated firmly, “It’s never too late to find something you’re passionate about.”

She might not be very old, but she did have some wisdom stocked up in her brain.

“Seems believable,” he muttered.

“It is,” she insisted, “Plenty of people don’t find their passions until later in life.”

“Are you calling me old?” he quirked his brow up at her.

Felicity couldn’t help the giggles that tumbled from her lips. “Well, if we’re comparing….”

He rolled his eyes, but still smiled. “Thank you,” he said after a few moments.

“For calling you old?” she asked, her brows knitting together.

He shook his head, “No,” he still had a perfect smile on his face, “Thank you for believing in me. I do want to figure out what to do with my life and I want you there by my side.”

She beamed up at him. This was going smoother than she thought it would and she was so happy. They made it up to his door, but before he could open it up, she stopped him.

“Something wrong?”

“No, i just… I need to say something right now before I lose my guts,” she said. She sucked in a deep breath and continued, “I love you.”

He blinked a couple of times and she started to feel worried.

* * *

Oliver stood there almost in shock. He had spent the last couple of days moping around because without her he realized how much he loved her. There was so much good that she brought into his life and now that she said the words he knew that he brought something to her life as well. His heart swelled and he smiled wide.

“I love you too.”

The worry left Felicity’s face and was replaced with an equally wide smile of her own. She flung herself around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. He happily pulled her up, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Their lips stayed attached as he struggled to dig out his key and unlock the door. He finally got it open, stepping inside he kicked the door shut.

He wanted her so much. It took all his willpower not to fucking sprint into his bedroom, into their bedroom. Just the thought thrilled him. He made it into the bedroom and sat back on the bed with her in his lap again. She didn’t waste any time in rolling her hips against his. Her jeans rubbed against his, causing a delicious friction. It turned him on more because he loved it when she took the initiative. At the beginning of their relationship she seemed so innocent and naive about sex, but she had been learning. They both learned that she liked to be on top and he was most definitely okay with that.

He squeezed her ass through the denim. She moaned against his lips and pressed her hips into him harder.

“I need you,” she pulled back, taking a breath.

He let go of her and she slid off. It had been a very long time since he had torn off his clothes to quickly. He was already half hard in his boxers and wanting her as much as she wanted him. As soon as their clothes were completely gone and he was further up on the bed, she climbed on top of him again. Their lips crashed together, needy and hungry. She dragged her wet pussy across his dick. He shuddered as he hardened even more. The warmth and wetness drove him absolutely crazy.

As much as he wanted to be inside her, he felt the need to slow down. His lips moved from her lips down to her neck, trailing downward. He kissed over her breasts, watching her face as he did. There was a part of him that had been thinking about her beautiful chest since she had completely shoved them in his face.

“I love you,” he mumbled, leaving a kiss right between them, “You’re so beautiful,” he kissed a little lower, squeezing her butt at the same time.

She made the most beautiful gasping groan.

“You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met,” he dragged his hands upward and wrapped his arms around her. He rest his head against her abdomen. “I mean it.”

Felicity ran gentle hands through his hair and down his back. “I love you too,” she said softly.

He smiled and stayed there for just a few more moments. Tilting his head up he looked into her sweet and emotive blue eyes. She leaned down and kissed him again. This time it was soft and slow. They melted into one another. His hands moved up her body just as gently as she had touched him.

She reached down between them, carefully guiding his hardened length to her waiting pussy. Her body slid down onto his. He was enveloped in her warmth. She set a slow pace, rolling her hips forward. He bent his legs, giving himself a little more leverage to meet her thrusts. They continued to kiss. So softly. So sweetly. All he wanted to was lose himself in her.

He didn’t know how long they were going at it. It felt so good to be with her that he didn’t care. His hands moving all over her body, kneading her breasts as well as her breasts. She grinding her hips and working them both so well.

Felicity made a desperate whimpering noise against his lips. “Touch me.”

He immediately slipped his hand down between them and rubbed her clit in quick circles. She thrust a little harder, chasing the feeling of his fingers against her clit. He could feel his balls begin to tighten and then her walls squeezed him, clenching around him. It was impossible for him to hold back after that.

“Oh god, Felicity!” he moaned.

His cock twitched inside of her, spilling his seed.

She moaned out his name, trembling on top of him. As she came down, she collapsed forward. “Oh, Oliver,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose into his neck despite the fact that they were both sweaty.

He slipped out of her and carefully moved backward to fall against the pillows.

“Mmm, it’s time for a nap,” she mumbled against his skin.

“I can deal with that,” he pulled the blanket up and snuggled her close.

He loved the feeling of her lying on top of him. She was so small in comparison, but he felt like he could keep her safe there in his arms. All he wanted was her to be safe and happy, and if he could provide that for her, he would be the happiest man on earth.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Felicity moved into Oliver’s apartment. It took a little work to get everything figured out with the school, get everything packed, and down the couple of blocks to his place, but to her it was worth it.

She offered to get a job to help pay for the place because he was now jobless, but he insisted that she spend her time focusing on school work. It was more important to him that she get her education. She really appreciated that. It was a little worrying to her that he said not think about the money. She had already been figuring out in her head how much they would need with her living there now and even though he said he had plenty saved up, she didn’t want to be the reason he had to move out of his nice place.

On the last day in her dorm, she said goodbye to Cisco and Barry. She was going to talk to them again, of course, but they were both being dramatic. There might have been a lot of teasing on either side of the wall, but she liked them. Laurel gave Felicity her blessing, though she told her to be careful. She always did that. It was just in the other woman to be mothering. Felicity promised she would and she promised that they would still meet up for milkshakes and fries once a week.

Her friends acted as if she were going to be miles away, but they were just being silly. She returned the key to her dorm and headed down the street to meet Oliver.

“What are you already doing here?” she asked.

“Actually, I’m late,” he bit down on his lip.

She checked the time, “Oh… well what are you late for?” she gave him a teasing smack on the arm.

He looked like he was up to something, which caused her to narrow her eyes at him. Oliver cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

“What? Did you buy some crazy midlife crisis car? Did you steal a diamond necklace to pawn off for rent money? What is it?” she whined.

He actually laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”

“But it got you to lighten up,” she beamed.

“Okay… I was at a job interview.”

“Really!?” she squealed, throwing herself at him, giving him a tight hug.

“Yes, really,” he hugged her back.

“How did it go?”

“I got the job,” he smiled wide.

Felicity screamed in the middle of the sidewalk. “I’m so proud of you!” she cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips firmly to his.

He grinned against her lips, “Thank you, baby.”

She pulled back, placing her hands on his shoulders. “What’s the job?”

“Line cook,” he said, looking away from her.

“Line cook?”

“Yeah.. I’ve been thinking about it and one of the things I really like to do is cooking so…”

She squealed again. “This is great.”

“It’s just a stepping stone, I think,” he let his hands rest on her lower back, “This place it’s Italian, but… they make their pasta from a box,” he pouted, “I want to cook real food.”

She listened to him and nodded.

“Maybe even bake… who knows, but I uh…” he looked really nervous as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out school pamphlets, “I already have a business degree and with culinary arts in my pocket maybe I could really do something. It’s just been awhile since I was in school,” he sucked in a deep breath, “I was thinking night classes after work while you’re studying… and then maybe we can study together sometimes.”

Felicity was so proud of him she thought she was going to cry. Okay, she could already feel tears forming in her eyes.

“You’re upset,” he said, “It’s stupid isn’t it?”

“No,” she said, “Not at all. I’m so proud of you, Oliver,” she sniffled quietly.

He smiled and kissed her. “Thank you.”

She kissed him back. “You don’t have to thank me, I’m happy to be here cheering you on.”

“God, I love you,” he kissed her again.

She giggled. “I love you too.”

It took her a moment to realize they were still standing on the sidewalk.

“We should probably head home.”

“Home,” he repeated.

“And then we can celebrate your new job!” she stepped back and took his hand.

He pocketed his pamphlets. “Does this celebrating involve me cooking?”

“Well, you need to practice, don’t you?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “I suppose.”

She pumped her fist into the air, “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this chapter was brought to you by: "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding 
> 
> lmao anyway... thanks for being patient! i hope y'all enjoy.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m about to get sentimental over a smut fic, but I can’t help it. This was the very first fic I wrote for the olicity fandom. I had barely stuck my toe into the ocean that is this fandom (I was new to arrow entirely). I was nervous and scared to start contributing to a new and large fandom when I hadn’t even finished season 3 yet. I was so excited when the response to the fic was so amazing! It made me feel so welcome and pumped to keep writing. I think it still took me awhile to find my footing, but I’m glad I did. Even on a tough day in the fandom I still love y’all and I’m grateful to have such amazing friends. So, thank you for welcoming me, thank you for reading this fic, and sticking with me all the way to the end. ♥

Oliver stood in the kitchen of a little Italian restaurant. It wasn’t the fanciest place in the world, but for the first time he was working a job that he actually enjoyed. His night classes were going well and he felt really hopeful about his future. A loud ding pulled his attention from his thoughts; a ticket slid towards him a moment later. He looked at it, a smile tugging at his lips. Felicity was there again. He knew because she always ordered the same thing; vegetarian manicotti, extra sauce, extra cheese, and a large diet coke.

He peeked his head out of the kitchen for just a second to see her with her laptop open and papers scattered on the table. She was working her ass off to graduate early. He really believed that she could. Felicity was so smart and she was determined too.

“Queen,” one of the wait staff called.

“What?” he turned quickly.

“You’re gonna let the sauce burn,” the young boy said.

“Oh, thanks.”

He went back to the food and attempted to get through the last bit of his shift. It was always hard to do so, knowing that Felicity was out there waiting for him. He loved his job, but he loved his girlfriend way more.

They did this a lot. He worked, she came in to study, and when he was finished they would walk home together. Of course as soon as he got home, ate, and showered he had to start his own studying or get ready for class. Felicity was so helpful when it came to studying. He had been a little rusty when they first started, but she showed him some neat tricks that he wished he had when he was in college the first time.

On days that he did go to class he usually came home to find Felicity asleep, drooling on her textbook. It was a sight that made him smile. He tried to carefully wake her, but most of the time he found himself carrying her to bed. Not that he minded having her snuggled up in his arms.

* * *

Felicity was so happy with the way her life was going now. School was great, she was taking extra classes, and pushing herself towards her goal. When it was all over she wanted to start her own company. Computers and tech were two of her great loves and all she wanted to do was spend her life working with them. Oliver offered her advice and his business expertise. The company his family owned before it went under specialized in such things.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” she had said.

“You love me for my history?” he raised a brow.

“No, silly,” she laughed, “For your brain. You’re so smart, babe.”

She kissed his forehead before he decided it was a good time to start a fracking tickle fight. Which of course resulted in things a lot less innocent.

There were some days that things didn’t go as well as they could. If one of them had a bad day or even just woke up on the wrong side of the bed then it usually rubbed the other person the wrong way. Tiny fights, but nothing too big and they refused to let themselves go to bed angry. For every small fight or bad day there were twice as many good days.

They managed to survive Felicity’s mother coming to visit and that was definitely something.

“You never told me he was so handsome!” Donna squealed.

“Mom.”

“I could just pinch your cheeks,” she said as she manhandled Oliver’s face.

“Mom!”

“It’s okay,” Oliver mumbled, “I like your mom.”

Donna’s smile got so big Felicity thought her mother might explode.

She spent the entire visit completely embarrassed by her mother’s antics, but she was happy that Donna and Oliver got along. Also very happy that Donna didn’t have a problem with the fact that Oliver was nine years older than her.

* * *

On their one year anniversary Oliver and Felicity decided to take the entire weekend to themselves. She didn’t want to say that she was surprised, but she kind of was. Between school, work, social lives, and everything they still managed to have a wonderful relationship. She was more than a little grateful for everything she had.

“Felicity,” Oliver mumbled.

“It’s not even light out yet,” she sighed, burying her face into her pillow.

“So,” she could feel his lips on her stomach.

“Hmmm,” she rolled back onto her back.

“That’s what I thought,” Oliver chuckled.

He trailed his lips further downward, kissing just above her core. She let out a slow breath. Her brain was still trying to wake up, but she could at least register that what he was doing was going to feel good. He tugged her tiny sleep shorts out of the way and shoved them off the bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against her skin.

“You’re under the blanket in the dark,” she laughed sleepily.

“That doesn’t matter,” he kissed her pussy gently.

She quieted down again.

He pulled her closer, hooking her legs over his shoulders. His lips pressed to her clit before he started to lick. Slow and long licks, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. As he worked it, she let out a low moan. She could feel it starting to swell with need. It throbbed under his touch.

“Oh, Oliver,” she groaned.

Her brain was definitely awake now.

He smirked against her before slipping lower, lapping at her entrance and taking her wetness into his mouth. A few more licks and he was sliding his tongue between her folds. She moaned louder, feeling him press against her walls.

“Fuck,” she arched her back.

He pulled back and went to working her clit again. His lips wrapped her clit and he started to suck it. He hummed, causing the most delicious vibrating sensation.

“Ohhhh,” she gasped.

He hand reached up to grip her breast through her clothing. The added stimulation was so amazing.

“Oliver,” she whined as she felt her orgasm building.

The ache between her legs became intense. Her body started to tremble and her walls clenched. She moaned out even louder unable to keep herself quiet. As she came down, she slumped into the bed, trying to catch her breath.

“Happy anniversary,” Oliver said as he crawled up towards her.

He kept himself about an inch above her, but leaned in to give her a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, but she thought it was sexy.

“Mmm, happy anniversary,” she giggled and kissed him back. “What’s the plan for today?” she asked after a couple moments.

“Breakfast in bed… movie in bed… foot massage-”

“In bed?” she teased.

“We’re not leaving this bed today,” he laughed.

“I can deal with that,” she kissed him again.

“Good,” he kissed back, but then rolled to lay beside her.

She immediately snuggled up close to him, resting her head on his chest. It was quiet for a few heartbeats; a comfortable silence. She listened to his heartbeat and steady breathing before finally speaking again.

“Are you happy?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he looked down at her.

“Just… are you happy?”

“Felicity,” he said in the softest whisper, “I’m the happiest man on the face of the earth.” He gently moved some of her hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

She beamed up at him. “I’m happy too.”

He leaned in to kiss her again, so softly and sweetly. They kissed for a few quiet moments. He pulled back, but didn’t go very far, simply resting his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed in a soft eskimo kiss kind of way.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she replied.

There was nothing in this world that could have made this better. She reveled in how it felt to be with him. To be so in love with another person and know that he felt the same way about her. And none of it would have happened if she hadn’t made that one phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue gave me some trouble, but I do hope that everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> It almost makes me said to say this is the end, but it couldn't go on forever.   
> Let me know what y'all think!  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
